Colin Donnell
'Collin Donnell '''is an American actor who will be portraying the role of Noah Davenport in the fourth season of . Biography Early Life & Education Colin Donnell was born in St. Louis, Missouri, as the youngest of three boys. He has IrishColin Donnell was born in St. Louis, Missouri, as the youngest of three boys. He has Irish and French ancestry. He played the guitar and took singing lessons when he was 17. His introduction to the stage was in high-school where he was a part of the choir and was in the background juggling and doing circus tricks, which led him in being part of his first school musical production of Barnum. Donnell graduated from Indiana University in 2005. Career Donnell has been part of many national stage tours such as Mamma Mia! and Wicked. His first Broadway Theatre performance was in Jersey Boys as Hank Mejewski. His other stage credits include Follies, Meet Me In St. Louis, Anything Goes for which he was nominated for a Drama Desk Award, Johnny Baseball and many more. Donnell made his television debut by playing Mike Ruskin in the television series Pan Am. In 2012, Donnell was cast as Tommy Merlyn in television series Arrow, however, he later left the series after the first season's finale (as his character was killed off), but made a cameo in one episode during the second season and made two different cameos in the third season. Donnell later returned in one episode of season six as his character's villainous parallel universe counterpart from Earth-X. In July and August 2013, Donnell starred as Berowne in the musical adaption of Shakespeare's Love's Labour's Lost. He also appeared as Elizabeth Banks' husband in the crime thriller Every Secret Thing, which was released on May 15, 2015. In January 2014, it was announced that Donnell was cast as Monty in the 1960s-era Broadway musical Violet alongside Sutton Foster and Joshua Henry; previews began on March 28, and the show officially opened on April 20. Also in April, Donnell joined the cast of concert Bright Lights, Big City, which was performed on June 16, 2014. In July, Donnell was cast to play Joshua Jackson's brother in Showtime original drama The Affair. In November 2014, Donnell joined the cast of Broadway Sings P!NK, which would take place on January 19 and 25, 2015. That same month, he joined the cast of City Center Encores' production of the musical Lady, Be Good, alongside Tommy Tune, Erin Mackey and Patti Murin. The show ran for seven performances, from February 4–8, 2015. In March 2015, Donnell joined NBC drama pilot Love Is A Four Letter Word playing Sean, an ad agency partner. The show was passed on. Donnell then landed a regular role in the NBC series, Chicago Med, playing a doctor in trauma surgery. Personal Life Donnell began dating actress Patti Murin in 2013 after they co-starred in a musical adaptation of Love's Labour's Lost. They became engaged in December 2014, and married on June 19, 2015 in New York City. Donnell is a literary aficionado and a musician. He has two tattoos from his tour trips - one from Memphis and one from Dayton; which are five silhouettes of birds to represent his family, and a Fleur De Lis, because his mom is French. Filmography Movies * ''Every Secret Thing (2014) Television Shows * Pan Am (2011-2012) * Arrow (2012-2017) * Person of Interest (2014) * Unforgettable (2014) * The Affair (2014-2015) * The Mysteries of Laura (2014) * Love Is A Four Letter Word (2015) * Chicago Med (2015) * Chicago Fire (2016) * Chicago P.D. (2016) External Links * Twitter * Instagram * Facebook Category:Season One Category:The Elizabeth Diaries Category:Guest Starring Category:Actors